Kagome and Sango meet Hogwarts
by AwayLemonade
Summary: This was a random story I thought of posting, is a Harry Potter Crossover with InuYasha. It's funny, if you're looking for a laugh!GOING TO BE PUT THROUGH CONSTRUCTION


This's the disclaimer for the rest of the story: I do not own Inu Yasha or Harry Potter and never ever will. This's an Inu Yasha and Harry Potter crossover story, I will also be happy to answer our questions. Oh and I need flames cuz I'm cold so flames welcomed and if it's mean enough I'll write back. Thnx and enjoy the story!!!

P.s What house should Kagome be in? And who should I put her with?

Harry/ Kagome

Draco/ Kagome

Slytherin

Gryffindor

Ravenclaw

Hufflepuff

Chapter one- Training Kagome spells and I'm leaving for good!

"Keada-Sama you said that you wanted to see me?" Kagome asked walking causally into the old mikos dark hut

"Eye child I did send for ye, it is very useful for Mikos to make potions and magic and so I'm going to teach some of ye spells and some strong helpful magic and different languishes." Keada said telling Kagome. Keada got up and motioned Kagome to come with her, Kagome also got up and then follow Keada into her little herb field.

"Now child this is a very old potion we need to gather Lizard lungs, 5 crushed beetles, chopped mandrake, 5 teaspoons of sour goats milk, 2 newt eyes, 1 pint of squid ink, and ye need to pick some grass. (Note- this's a real potion I don't own it either or the spells I will use in the future) Kagome this is the aging spell it will make who ever ye drinks it, ages into the amount of grass ye pick. Now let us gather ye items that ye need for ye first potion and ye first lesson." Keada said to Kagome who got all the items from the very willing to give villagers.

"Now child ye need a size 14 cauldron I have one in the back of ye hut can ye get it for me?" Keada asked Kagome nodded in agreement, then got up going to the back to get the big cauldron. Kagome came back huffing and puffing carrying the big cauldron.

"Thank ye child." Keada said taking the cauldron from the tired girls' arms and brought it into her hut and took the smaller cauldron off of the small fire pit, and re-placed the smaller cauldron with the bigger one.

"Now child ye need to chop ye lizards' lungs into five pieces," Keada instructed and then waited patiently as Kagome cut the lizards lungs into five neat pieces, and then put them into the cauldron. "Now child ye need to, add ye squid ink and stir until ye starts to shimmer," Keada said as she gave Kagome a wooden spoon to stir the ink and lungs. "Now child ye need to add ye crushed beetles, but first make sure that ye are already completely crushed before adding, is ye potion a dark purple color?" Keada asked after Kagome had add the beetles but checked if they were fully crushed first.

"Yes Keada-Sama the potion is a dark purple color." Kagome said looking at the potion in the cauldron

"Now child ye need to add the chopped Mandrake the let it sit and soak for five minutes." Keada said as Kagome added the chopped Mandrake then sat down. But as soon as she sat down Inu Yasha came barging in.

"Bitch were where you?" Inu Yasha questioned her. Kagome however didn't answer him; instead she just kept staring at the potion.

"Hey bitch didn't you here me?" Inu Yasha questioned not noticing the fuming girl in front of him. (It's been one minute now)

"SIT!, SIT!, SIT!, and don't just lay there SIT! My name's Kagome KA-GO-ME! SIT! Ect." Kagome finally stopped when Keada told her that she had to mix the sour goats milk together with the newts' eyes' before putting them into the cauldron.

"By now child ye potion should be a vomit green color." Keada said, Kagome looked into the cauldron and said that yes indeed that the potion was that color, so they continue the potion.

"Child now ye need to add the grass." Keada said. Kagome nodded and threw two handfuls of grass in, (let's say that there was 586 pieces of grass). There was a small explosion and then the potion turned a violent shade if purple, red, and then green.

"Now child ye or someone else should drink it exactly one hour after ye made it." Keada said. Kagome nodded in understand meant. Kagome went out side dragging a unconscious Inu Baka behind her.

An hour later Kagome had the potion in a cup and gave/ forced Inu Yasha to drink it. Inu Yasha glowed and there now stood a 586 years older Inu Yasha. After Shippo teasing him he went back to this regular age. While this went on Kagome had made some beef Ramen. When the beef Raman was done cooking they all ate in silence and then went to bed.

Then next morning when Kagome got up to make breakfast, Keada gave a few sheets of bark with Japanese words on it.

"Memorize those child they will help ye. Now let us practice ye magic." Keada said walking through the village and into a clear meadow.

"Now put this on." Keada said handing her a loose beautiful kimono. Kagome put them on and it was falling of as it was too huge.

"Keada-Sama it doesn't fit." Kagome said catching the kimono as it almost fell all the way down.

"Child if ye want the Kimono to fit ye concentrate ye miko powers into ye hands and then ye speak, Blekeyo tetlerro, and point to ye kimono." Keada instructed. Kagome concentrated her miko powers into her hands then said Blekeyo tetlerro while her hands where pointed to the kimono. The kimono glowed then shrunk and it now fit perfectly on Kagome and hugged every curve of her body. Keada then picked up a stick and put it on the kimono then pulled it down ripping it.

"Ye do the same thing but this time say fixample occulus reparo." Keada said.

Kagome nodded the said "fixample occulus reparo!" and then watched in amazement as the clothe began fixing its' self, soon there was no trace of a rip. Keada taught 39 Kagome more spells. (If you want the list leave your e-mail address in your review)

Inu Yasha had come to bother Kagome when she would be done when Kagome tried some spells on Inu Yasha.

"Petrificus Totalus," Kagome said making Inu Yasha as stiff as a board. "Seilco!" Kagome added so Inu Yasha would shut his mouth.

"Lady Kagome Sango says it's......" Mirokus' sentence was cut short as he noticed Inu Yasha on the ground. "Lady Kagome what happened to Inu Yasha? Oh and Sango says that's time for lunch." Miroku said.

"Oh okay Miroku- Sama!" Kagome said happily and released Inu Yasha from the spells.

"Kagome remember ye need to memorize ye spells very well, and the unforgivable curses are not to be use unless necessary but ye memorize them as well." Keada said walking back with Miroku, and Kagome. As Inu Yasha was jumping through the trees. Then he smelled something or rather someone 'Kikyo! My love' those words flashed through his mind as he ran in the direction the smell was coming from.

As Kagome and Miroku arrived Sango rushed up to Kagome.

"Kagome-Sama Inu Baka brought the clay pot, and he said she was joining the group!" Sango exclaimed throwing her arms up trying to release her anger and frustration. Keada went to tend to her small herb field as some of the herbs where drying out. While Kagome, Miroku, and Sango rushed back to the hut. Where Inu Yasha and Kikyo where walking when Kikyo fell on purpose, Miroku rushed up to Kikyo and picked her up and carried her into Keadas' hut while Inu Yasha helped him carry her (man is she that heavy?). While this happened Kagome and Sango stared as the scene that played in front of there very own faces then glared at the hut that they had disappeared into with hurt and betrayed eyes.

"Sango I think it's time that I go home... this time.... I think I'll stay there for good" Kagome said tears of betrayal running down her face. 'I'll be strong that will prove to Inu Yasha I'm not weak, wait why am I thinking about that, that two timing Inu Kuso (crap) that stupid Inu Baka I will prove to him, wait what do I need to prove to him?' Kagome thought to herself whipping the tears away from her tear tracked smudged face.

"Ka... Kagome- Sama," Sango said this time more confident "May I go with you? Those men have the wonderful perfect Kikyo and they won't notice if I leave so... can I go with you?" Sango asked hopefully

"Of coarse Sango if you didn't ask me that I would have suggested it! Okay but first let me explain some of the things we have in my time, we have......" Kagome told her mostly everything she new about her time and all of the appliances. Sango was so interested with Kagomes time she and Kagome forgot all about the incident, for the time being. Sango then started asking Kagome questions about her era as she picked up her back pack and then they made there way to the hot spring, to bath.

"Wow. Kagome-Sama I never knew that your time was that interesting." Sango said sliding into the hot spring. As Kagome unpacked two fluffy towels and some scented soap.

"Well how about we leave tomorrow I don't think I can stand the stench of Kikyou for more than one night, and it will give us time to say good byes and gather some things and our belongings." Kagome said also siding in. Sango and Kagome then got talking about what to tell Shippo. The girls got out of the hot spring and dried themselves of then began there way back to the village when Kagome spotted something laying in the forest covered in some dirt so she told Sango to go on ahead and to tell Shippo about there plan.

When Kagome walked up closer to 'it' see noticed that it was a bird, (I'll give you three guess of what it is 1 2 3 WRONG! It was a phoenix) Kagome when to the spot where the hurt phoenix lay, trying to get up. Kagome noticed the bird was hurt and started cooing comforting words to the phoenix telling it that she promised that she wasn't going to hurt him (it's a boy don't ask me how she found out.) The phoenix lay on the ground with a bloody wing and ruffled feathers. Kagome seeing that the bird was hurt brought it back to the hot spring at washed it in shallow waters and then used her miko powers to heal the hurt birds' wing. The bird cooed thankfully and then glowed really bright making a pure white unicorn with blue eyes, blonde hair and tail and on top of that white sparkly horn, a blur of sliver that had gold eyes and fifteen tails which was a fox, a black dog that had gray eyes which turned out to be a wolf, and a HUGE dragon with horns on it's head and claws that looked more like daggers and each claw looked just as painful, it's legs were large and very muscular as well, the legs where large and just as muscular and had three sharp claws at the end. The dragon had blood red eyes that looked like it was out for blood, but it wasn't it also had a spiked tail. Kagome really didn't want to get on the bad side of that dragon not now not ever.

"My name is Freefall I would like to thank you for healing me by making you a polymegus. A polymegus is blessed by the animals that she or he will turn into. The Dragon is Liondragon (Chinese Fireball) his name is Flare," The dragon walked up to a scared Kagome and lowered it's head to Kagome's head, by this time Kagome was about to faint but all Flare did was touch his scaled rough horned forehead with Kagome's. Kagome glowed red when Flare re moved his head; Flare then went back to where he was before. "The wolf is a black wolf her name is Quick Sliver," The wolf did the same thing that Flare did to Kagome, but scaring her only a little bit and the glow was black. "The fox is a sliver fox his name is Dart," Dark did the same thing that Flare and Quick Sliver did this time only scaring her a tiny bit and the glow was sliver. "That unicorn you see before you is one of the oldest unicorns and is a magical unicorn; those are very hard to find these days her name is Naomi." Naomi did the same thing as the others did but this time Naomi put her head on top of Kagomes head. The Kagome glowed pinkish white, then Naomi removed her head then trotted over to where the others where standing. Naomi then pulled a strand of her mane out and put it on the ground, the others followed. All except Flare he couldn't pulled out a strand of fur or hair, instead Flare pulled out a single red scale. Then they left but before they left Freefall gave Kagome one of his feathers and told her to put it into a fire, and told her how to transform.

"If you want to transform just think of what body parts of them you would like, and when you want to transform back think of what you looked like as a human." Freefall said then flew high into the sky.

When they all had left Kagome picked up the fur, hair, scale, and feather a put it into a handkerchief. Then put the handkerchief in a long blue velvety box, and then put it back into the front pocket of her backpack then put the big yellow backpack back onto her back. Talking one last look around Kagome walked back to the small village, tired from what happened. So Kagome went to sleep forgetting all about the Freefalls feather.

The next morning Sango, Kirara and Kagome where packed and had already said there good byes and where off to the well. Those good byes didn't include The clay pot, Inu Baka or the monk; they wouldn't notice even after a year that they were gone, because they had their precious, perfect, wonderful, goddesses, powerful almighty priestess Kikyo. I just wonder what they would do if they found out that she can't scene the shikon shards anymore.

"KKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Shippo cried hugging her good bye.

"Shippo I want you to be good okay? And we will miss you but I promise I will never stop loving you no matter what." Kagome said and gave Shippo a quick hug and a kiss on the fore head. Then set him down, and put a shard of the shikon jewel into the kits hand. "Kikyo can't scene them anymore if you want to come visit jump into the well with the shikon shard okay." Kagome said to Shippo as Sango, Kirara and her jumped into the well.

###Kagome's time###

"MAMA! I'm home for good this time! And this time I've brought a friend!" Kagome said climbing out of the well and then telling Sango to do the same.

"Oh Kagome how wonderful!" Her mom said she loved it when Kagome brought her friends from the past. Kagome introduced Sango and Kirara to her mom. When she saw Kirara in Sangos' arms, Sango suddenly found herself with empty arms. Mrs. Higarashi cooed to Kirara how kawii and precious she is then she rushed into the kitchen to give her some cat treats of Buyos. Kagome and Sango sweat dropped at how scary it can be when it comes to things like that. After awhile Sango took Kirara back from Mrs. Higarashi and her and Kagomes' room and started to unpack their belongings.

"TAP TAP TAP"

"Huh? Kagome- Sama is that an ... an owl at your window?" Sango asked looking at the window then began rubbing her eyes just in case. Kagome looked that way and rubbed her eyes too and blinked twice.

"MAMA! THERE'S A SPOTTED BROWN OWL AT THE WINDOW!" Kagome screamed

"Well let it in!" Mrs. Higarashi replied. Kagome made her way to the window and opened the latch and opened the window to let the owl in. The owl came in and dropped an envelope. Then perched at the end of Kagomes bed panting the bird waited, Kagome noticing the bird was dehydrated so Kagome ran downstairs, and got a cup and put some water the ran back upstairs. Then gave the water to the very thirsty owl, which it accepted gratefully. Dropping the letter in it's break without a second though. Kagome then walked up to the envelope and picked it up and looked at it said:

A few English stamps are suppose to be here

To: Miss Higarashi the bed room nearest to the God Tree

From: Hogwarts Witch craft and wizardry

Kagome was freaked out by this. 'How do they know those things?! Maybe there evil stalkers with evil little minions that have there own little mini minions!, that sends owls? How can I read this I don't think this is Japanese.... No it's not at least I think it's not should I ask Sango?..........nah. Okay this is all a dream this is all a very scary dream' Kagome pinched herself hard 'Owe! That hurt, now I got a red spot on my hand, at least I know now that this is all real' Kagome turned over the letter and then looked at the seal. 'A lion, snake, eagle, and badger. Okay then so let's see the snake eats the badger, the eagle eats the snake the lion eats the eagle? Maybe the eagle eats the badger then the snake eats the eagle then the snake throws up the badger and the eagle so the lion can eat them then so the snake can eat it self? Wait that one didn't make sense. Or the badger is very mad and eats the lion, snake, and eagle, then blows up because it's to fat? Is that why the seal is red?' Kagome shook the thoughts out of her head and broke the seal and then took out the note and then un folded the note (EVIL NOTE!) and began to read it out loud in Japanese so that Sango could understand the words. The note said:

Dear Ms. Kagome Higarashi and Sango Taijai,

We are pleased to inform you that you that both of you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We have been informed Ms. Higarashi that you know some of the most complex potions and spells, and Ms. Taja you know nothing about magic or wands. Mrs. Higarashi will be pleased to inform you of the subject of magic. You also will be sent a person to help you buy your books and equipment. His name is 'Hagrid' he is thee gatekeeper at our school. He will await for you in 2 days, you won't be able to miss him. Make sure all your clothes are packed by then and anything else you might need. You both have also been skipped to fifth year as you wouldn't fit as a first year.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress Students will need to acquire the following items: Three sets of plain work robes 

One plain pointed hat for day wear

One pair of dragon hide gloves

One Wand

And one Cauldron

Also the following set of books: Book Of Spells Level 5 by: Miranda Goshawk 

A Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by : Phyllida

Magical Theory by :Adalbert Waffling

A History Of Magic by :Bathilda Bagshot

Transfiguration by :Emeric Switch

Magical Drafts and Potions by :Arsenius Jigger

You may bring if desired you may bring a pet with you.

'Wow that's nice isn't it? We unpack and we have to re pack everything AGAIN! Wait who in the world is Hagrid? Oh well better tell Mama, then pack. Wait what if this is a fake letter sent to me by a crazy lady? With an owl? Oh well' Kagome thought

"Kagome- Sama what's Hogwarts?" Sango asked

"To be honest I don't know. But I'm going to go tell my mom okay." Kagome ran downstairs and told her mother in which she hugged Kagome and told her that she and her father where wizards and went to Hogwarts. Sango came downstairs to hear Kagomes' mom talking about Hogwarts so she listened too. Kagome and Sango now know old secret passages, about Diagonally, what the teachers are like Hogwarts history the ghosts, and learned all about Dumbledore. Kagomes' mother then began teaching Sango and Kagome to speak English who surprisingly learned very fast. Kagomes mom excused herself to go make lunch leaving the two girls to practice English together. By dinner they both had everything that needed to be packed laid out on the bed for Kagome and floor for Sango. Kagomes mom brought two big trunks out of the attic and let Sango and Kagome have one where they put most of the belongings into the trucks, which included Kagomes big yellow bag, in which that was in Kagomes' trunk. Kagomes mom then brought out her wand and shrunk Sangos' Hiraikotsu (the boomerang) and all Sango needed to say was Hiraikotsu and it would become the original size. The two girls went to bed early, as they had a big day in front of them. ( By the way Hargrid is going to shop with them)

Kagome had a comfy cot set up in her room so that Sango could sleep on it. Kagome had offered that she sleep on it and Sango could have her bed but she declined taking the cot instead.

The next morning Kagome and Sango woke up at 6:35 and talked until 8:43. Kagome and Sango moved their trunks near the door so that they would leave quicker. Kagome ran back upstairs with Sango to grab the letter and change into something more 'English'.

Sango's top had a cat on it that says 'don't hate me because I'm beautiful hate me because your boyfriend thinks I am.' She also had blue flared jeans that had exterminator on the left leg. She whore her hair down, and whore red sneakers.

Kagome now whore a top that says 'The day everyone's bugging me, it will take 72 muscles to frown and 7, for me to flip my middle finger up and tell you to bite me' in gold letters. She also whore black hip hugging flared jeans with fire at the bottom. 'Fire, fire!, fire? Know what was I suppose to so with fire?' Kagome thought to herself "The phoenix feather!!" Kagome said this out loud without realizing it.

"Huh? Kagome- Kun." Sango started but was cut of by Kagome

"Call me JUST Kagome" Kagome said

"Okay JUST Kagome what phoenix feather?" Sango asked

Kagome then explained about her being a polymegus, the animals and then the phoenix feather. When Kagome had finished explaining she went downstairs and opened her trunk and right on the top was the yellow bag. Kagome then opened the front pocketed and took out the blue velvety box, and opened it taking out the shinny red, gold, and sliverish feather. Kagome then walked to her fire place (pretend she has one.) And lit a match a set some of the wood that was already in the fire place on fire. The flame burned angrily at the wood make the fire a little higher. Kagome tried to place the feather in the fire. To her, Sango, her brother, and her mama, who came to watch. The feather sucked up the flames. When all the flames had been sucked up by the feather it glowed a red, orange, and sliver color then instead of the feather being there a baby phoenix was there crying.

"KAWII!" Kagome screamed at picked the baby phoenix up and began to cuddle it.

"Kagome don't you think you should name it?" Mrs. Higarashi asked her daughter, who was currently cooing to the cute lil birdy 'AWWWWWW! SO KAWII! SO KAWII! SO SOFT! AWWWWW! IT CHIRPED AWWWW THAT WAS SO KAWII! Huh did Mama say something oh yeah naming it? Slyanna? Kairs?? Fluffy? Nah not that one......... Sesshoumaru took that one, since he is a boy because the other phoenix was maybe SERBERT! That would be good for a girl to' Kagome thought while nuzzling the little baby phoenix little body.

"I will name you Serbert!" Kagome said looking at Sherbet's big puppy dog eyes. Kagome then remembered a little doll bonnet that she could put on the phoenix. Kagome ran upstairs and came back downstairs with a baby blue bonnet with little also baby blue strings. Kagome slipped the bonnet onto the already growing feathers baby phoenix's head. Kagome then started to nuzzle it again.

"What do you think?" Kagome asked, showing Serbert to her mom and Sango.

"That's cute Kagome." Sango said petting Kirara who she picked up and was currently holding her in her arms.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK


End file.
